


Сын

by Cornelia



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...на его рисунках — аккуратные, как приставленные друг к другу детали конструктора, квадраты и прямоугольники комнат, подвалов и чердаков, соединенные дверями и лестницами в затейливый лабиринт..."</p><p>Беты: @nny, bocca_chiusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын

Мне часто снится, что я в ночном осеннем лесу. Идти тяжело. Мешает густой подлесок — колючие черные кусты. Ноги вязнут во влажной земле и опавших листьях. Ветви цепляются за одежду и путаются в волосах. И в мире как будто больше нет ничего, кроме этого бесконечного темного леса, а вся моя прежняя жизнь — путешествия, увлечения, люди знакомые и незнакомые — разваливаются, как стопка открыток, таких ярких и необыкновенных, что мне самой уже трудно поверить, что когда-то они были реальностью.

«Неудивительно, при твоей-то жизни», — говорят немногие оставшиеся у меня друзья. 

Но обычно у меня не слишком много времени, чтобы размышлять об этом или жалеть себя. Всегда нужно что-то делать: готовить еду, стирать, купать ребенка, или нужно ехать к врачу, или соседка снова включает свою старую радиолу, и сын начинает кричать. 

 

Кабинет профессора обставлен шикарно, в полном соответствии с заоблачной ценой его консультации. Впечатляющие дипломы в золоченых рамках, книжные шкафы из цельного дуба, антикварный стол. Пока мы с профессором беседуем, мой сын прячется за обтянутым красным плюшем огромным диваном. 

На сыне ужасно потрепанный и грязный полосатый шарф, который он нашел месяц назад на чердаке и который я с тех пор безуспешно пытаюсь с него снять. Я кошусь на впившиеся в пухлую диванную спинку пальцы (когда он успел снова перепачкаться в земле?), на испуганно приоткрытый рот, и мне отчаянно хочется взять сына на колени и прижать к себе. Но я знаю, что легче ему не станет, и хорошо, что он по крайней мере сидит спокойно и не кричит, так что снова переключаюсь на профессора. 

Перед ним лежат рисунки домов. Мой сын всегда рисует дома. Не то, что вы себе представили, конечно: треугольник-крыша, кривоватая дверь, окошко с занавесками и улыбающееся солнышко. На его рисунках — аккуратные, как приставленные друг к другу детали конструктора, квадраты и прямоугольники комнат, подвалов и чердаков, соединенные дверями и лестницами в затейливый лабиринт. У меня таких рисунков тысячи. С годами ничего не меняется, только комнат становится больше.

Профессор складывает рисунки в неряшливую стопку и называет знакомый мне диагноз. Я его уже слышала, и мне давно кажется, что они, эти впечатляющие доктора и профессора в золоченых рамках, просто называют этим словом все то, что не укладывается в другие диагнозы, все, что они не в состоянии понять, объяснить и вылечить. 

Но имя профессора, и рекомендации, и солидный список публикаций по теме внушают надежду. Я сама слишком давно и глубоко погружена в этот мир, чтобы не знать, что он один из лучших, может быть, самый лучший. 

Я жду. Тайком мечтаю, что он назначит лекарства, и групповую терапию, и занятия с дефектологом, предупредит, что лечение долгое и трудное, но, согласно его опыту, дает хорошие результаты. На самом деле даже если он скажет, что случай неизлечимый и надеяться не на что, мне будет проще. Но вместо этого он говорит:

— Представьте, что ваш сын живет в большом заброшенном доме со множеством комнат и коридоров, по которым он блуждает в абсолютном одиночестве. Это путешествие само по себе весьма насыщенно, его внутренняя жизнь наверняка очень богата. Но он не готов к тому, чтобы выйти из дома. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что все, что проникает в его «дом» из внешнего мира, кажется ему... 

— Враждебным и пугающим? — спрашиваю я, почему-то вспоминая соседку с ее вкрадчивым шепотком, с вечно шаркающими ногами и скрипучей расстроенной радиолой.

— В первую очередь — совершенно непонятным. Не укладывающимся ни в какие схемы. Он не знает, что с этим делать. 

— Значит, главный вопрос — может ли он научиться? 

Я вглядываюсь в лицо профессора так пристально, что с уверенностью понимаю — ответа на главный вопрос у него нет. Он тщательно скрывает это за длинной тирадой, полной научных терминов, и не менее длинным списком рекомендаций и назначений, большая часть из которых мне уже знакомы. Я принимаю их с вежливой благодарностью и отдаю деньги.

 

Мы едем на поезде, а потом идем домой через парк. Сын держит меня за руку. Конечно, не так, как это делают обычные дети. Обычные дети доверчиво вкладывают ладошку в руку взрослого или вцепляются, чтобы не потеряться. Он держит мою руку, как будто это посторонний предмет, нужный ему, но не имеющий ко мне никакого отношения. Как будто он несет ведро с водой или, может быть, фонарь. 

Мы идем мимо мокрых кустов, черных с красными листьями, и сын точно так же, как будто пользуясь безжизненным инструментом, прикладывает мою ладонь к холодным прутьям. 

— Ты хочешь взять домой ветки? — спрашиваю я. 

Он, конечно, не говорит «да» и не кивает в ответ, просто продолжает тянуть мою руку к кусту. 

— Хорошо. — Я собираю черные ветки, покрытые резными красными листьями. Листья осыпаются, острые прутья колют ладони.

Когда мы приходим домой, я ставлю букет в гостиной перед большим овальным зеркалом. От него пахнет сыростью и землей. 

Сын стоит перед ним до самого вечера, то ли рассматривая, то ли нюхая, иногда трогает ветки кончиками пальцев. Я сижу рядом на полу и тщетно пытаюсь привлечь его внимание к карточкам для развития речи. Карточки с простыми картинками лежат передо мной: лицо, дерево, дом. Но карточки сына не интересуют. Они у нас уже год, но толку от них мало, сын говорит на своем собственном языке. В этом языке определенно есть слова и грамматика, и моего ребенка совершенно устраивает то, что знает их только он один. 

Так что карточки лежат на полу никому не нужные. Сын смотрит на ветки. А потом вдруг вынимает одну из них из стеклянной банки и подходит ко мне. Трогает мои волосы. 

Раньше он никогда не прикасался ко мне первым, по собственной инициативе. Я замираю. Он отводит прядь волос в сторону и обматывает ими ветку. Ветка повисает в волосах. Сын берет еще одну. Я сижу не шелохнувшись, хотя иногда он дергает слишком сильно, и я догадываюсь, сколько времени уйдет у меня на то, чтобы распутать волосы и вычесать грязь. 

Он долго и старательно вплетает ветки мне в волосы. Я смотрю на стоящие в комнате напольные часы. Стрелки успевают превратиться в весело торчащие усы. Сыну уже давно пора ложиться спать. 

Наконец он, видимо, решает, что его работа окончена, ничего не говоря уходит в свою комнату и забирается в постель. Конечно, о ванне перед сном и о том, чтобы снять наконец этот ужасный шарф, и речи быть не может. Но мне не хочется портить момент, так что я бережно накрываю его пестрым одеялом и зажигаю ночник. 

— Спокойной ночи, малыш. 

Он не отвечает. 

Я подхожу к зеркалу в гостиной. Ветки торчат из моих волос и окружают голову, как корона. 

 

Иногда я представляю себе дом, в котором живет мой сын. Я представляю, что я смотрю на этот дом из ночного осеннего леса. Вижу, как зажигается и гаснет свет в окнах. Слышу поскрипывание ставен. 

Я иду по лесу. Мне тяжело идти, ноги вязнут во влажной земле и листьях. Ветви цепляются за одежду. Но мне кажется, что я подхожу все ближе и ближе. Я надеюсь, что однажды я смогу подойти к самому дому и постучать. Я надеюсь, что мой сын откроет дверь и выйдет ко мне.


End file.
